


Me vs My Siblings in Quarantine

by Jessistired



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Quarantine, a video that is possibly posted to youtube, but probably posted on tik tok if we're being honest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessistired/pseuds/Jessistired
Summary: A video posted by Jason showing what he and his siblings are doing during quarantine.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Me vs My Siblings in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is describing a video, which is new and weird for me but I have to accept what I can get in writers block. Is it good? Questionable, but it is finished.

“Okay, I just want to show the difference between what my siblings are doing during quarantine and what I’m doing.”

The camera was facing a closed door. It was opened to reveal a large indoor gym that had gentle orchestral music playing from a speaker. At the far end, a girl was performing what looked like ballet. The camera zoomed in on her as she executed a delicate jump, then it turned towards the closer side of the gym. At this end, a man was performing gymnastics. He swung off a bar and flipped in the air at least three times.

“Show off,”

The man gave a friendly wave, “Hey Jace!”

“Sup dickface,” The last thing visible before the camera comes off is the camera man’s middle finger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next is a cracked door. A single violin was playing. Slowly the door is opened to reveal a little boy playing the violin, his face scrunched up in concentration. After a few seconds, the boy looks up.

“What are you doing in my room?” He did not sound happy. The camera quickly dropped as the person holding it took off in a run. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The little gremlin also painted this,” It was an oil painting of a large and majestic Great Dane. It was clear from the gleam of the paint that it was fresh. 

“ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY PAINTING?”

“NO!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was completely dark, except for a light coming from a Nintendo switch. The boy playing it was hunched over, purposefully ignoring the intrusion. The camera got uncomfortably close to the screen to show Animal Crossing. 

“At least Tim isn’t doing shit.”

“I'm paying off my debt you ignorant fuck.” He never bothered looking up from his game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next appeared to be a library, full of light. For a second a table with several objects on it is in the frame, but the camera is moved before the objects are discernable. 

“Okay, now that you’ve seen what my siblings are up to, playing the violin, ballet, whatever the hell dick was doing, I’m going to show you what I’ve been up to.” 

The camera turns back to the table. On it is a rock. Googly eyes have been sloppily glued to it, along with several multicolored pipe cleaners that made the shape of hair. Strings of glue surrounded the rock, as did glitter, although there was no glitter to be seen on the rock.

“His name is Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it made you smile at least


End file.
